Unexpected
by Shadows08
Summary: Sasuke's finally returned to Konoha...not that he wanted to. Sakura's not sure how to take it. So how do both of them figure it out?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this is my first Naruto fic ever…so hopefully it turns out okay.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then this wouldn't be called fanfiction.

Chapter 1:

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Skaura-chan!" Shizune cried, running up to Sakura in the middle of Konoha's hospital.

"What's wrong?" the pink-haired medic-nin asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Some ANBU just found a man- he's in bad shape," Shizune panted out.

"Oh, God," Sakura said.\

"Yes, but-" Shizune started, but Sakura was long gone.

"The man is Uchiha Sasuke…" Shizune finished lamely.

Sakura was in for quite a shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura almost chocked on her own spit as she entered the hospital room.

The man lying on the hospital bed was Sasuke.

Yes. _That_ Sasuke.

"Sakura, quit gaping like some stupid fish and be useful," Tsunade snapped at her student.

"Uh…r-right. Okay," Sakura squeaked out, quickly moving to the bedside.

Sasuke was in very bad shape; there was a huge wound (borderline hole) in his chest, his left arm was definitely broken and God knows what else, and there were cuts and bruises littering his body.

"First, we need to focus on the wound on his chest, the take care of everything else," Tsuande told Sakura.

"Right."

Together, the two women began pouring charka into Sasuke's wound.

The process was slow, but the wound was slowly healing.

In the end, it wasn't completely healed, but it wasn't life-threatening anymore.

"I'll take care of his arm. You can deal with anything else that seems serious," the Fifth Hokage said, moving down by Sasuke's mangled arm.

Looking up and down his body, bruised and broken body, Saukra started to get to work.

She healed a nasty gash on his thigh, another one on his forehead, and a really gross looking scrape on his shoulder.

She then began to check for any other bones that were broken besides his arm.

It turned out that the Sharingan user had a couple cracked ribs, but everything else was fine.

He still had many scrapes and bruises and definitely would feel sore when he became conscious again, but at least he wasn't in danger of loosing his life anymore.

After a few moments, Tsunade had finished up with Sasuke's arm.

"Aaaaaah," Tsunade panted out, attempting to blow some of her blonde hair out of her face. She didn't want to touch it due to her blood-covered hands.

"I'll get one of the nurses to move him into a regular room. You can have the rest of the day off-you're drained of charka.'

Sakura slowly nodded, too tired to say anything.

Meticulously, washing her hands, she let her thoughts run wild.

_'Oh my God, Sasuke's back. What happened to him? What happens now? Did he kill Itachi yet? Will he stay in Konoha?' _

Shaking her head clear of the many thoughts racing around it, Sakura left the hospital.

She was somewhat thankful that she didn't come across Naruto or anyone else on her way back to her apartment.

She didn't need that added stress.

Sakura was happy when she had successfully made it to her apartment.

It was somewhat small with a kitchenette, a living room, a tiny bedroom, and an absolutely teeny bathroom.

She mad a decent salary between ninja missions and working at the hospital and probably could have gotten a bigger apartment, but Sakura thought that this apartment was cozy. She has grown attached to it.

Besides, the apartment was fairly close to the hospital. It made it much easier to get home when she was drained of charka. Like now.

_'Sleep…I need sleep,' _she thought, heading straight for her bedroom.

It wasn't very late; nine o' clock at night at the latest, but it might have well have been three in the morning for Sakura.

She climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over her body, not even bothering to change into her bedclothes.

She simply pulled off the clothes she was currently wearing. She would've left them on, but she didn't really want to sleep in blood-stained clothes.

She closed her eyes, and in no time fell into a blissful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_'Where the hell am I?'_ Sasuke wondered as he blearily opened his eyes.

One of the first things he was aware of was pain. His whole body was sore.

The second thing he was aware of was bright, white lights that hurt his eyes.

The third was that he wasn't dead.

Although that one should have been pretty obvious.

Sure there were white lights and all, but the fact that he was in pain proved that he was alive.

"Oh. Oh, my. You're awake," a woman's voice said. "We weren't expecting you to wake for at least a couple more days."

Sasuke turned his head in the direction of the voice.

Standing there was a brown-haired matronly woman dressed in a nurse's uniform.

Okay. So he was in a hospital.

That would explain why everything was white and there was a strong, sterile smell.

Where was the hospital that hospital, though?

"I'll go let Tsunade-sama know that you've woken," the nurse said, hurrying out of the room.

Tsuande?

That meant he was in Konoha.

Great.

Just great.

Freaking fantastic.

Of all places, why Konoha?

Las thing he clearly remembered was battling Itachi.

Itachi.

Dammit.

He had lost to his older brother. Again.

He betrayed his own village, spent years in sound getting stronger, went through hell and back to kill Orochimaru, spent a ridiculous amount of time tracking down Itachi…and he lost.

It infuriated him beyond all reason.

Now he needed to recover, and God only knows when he's get another chance to defeat Itachi.

Not to mention he was stuck in Konoha for the time being.

"So, you _are_ as tough as all the rumors say," a voice said from the doorway.

Turning to look, Sasuke saw the Fifth Hokage standing there.

"Hn."

"You were in horrible shape when ANBU brought you in. It took almost all of me and Sakura's charka to get you out of a life-threatening state.

Sakura.

So she had become a medic-nin while he was gone…it was a fitting job for her.

If Sakura knew he was back, then it wouldn't be long before Naruto knew, which meant the whole village would soon know.

Damn.

Now he was seriously going to be stuck in Konoha for a long time.

Unless he managed to haul ass very soon.

But then again… "You're in a lot of trouble, Uchiha. You're an S-class criminal. You betrayed your village, helped the enemy, you even studied under the enemy. That's enough to get you locked away for a very long time, if not executed," the blonde Sannin continued.

"Hn."

Sasuke didn't really have anything to say in response.

Everything Tsunade said was true, so why bother?

"Lucky for you, you've lessened your crimes. You killed Orochimaru and besides abandoning the village for the enemy, you've committed no _direct_ crimes against Konoha."

He didn't even bother with a 'Hn' this time.

"So, your punishment still has yet to be decided. You won't be allowed out of Konoha for the time being," Tsunade said, giving the raven-haired Sharingan user a stern look.

_'Big surprise there,'_ he thought sardonically.

"For now though, you'll remain in the hospital and recover. I'll want details on what happened to you later."

Was the old woman ever gone to shut up?

Finally!

She left!

Now, Sasuke could focus on getting out of Konoha…and how he was going to face his old teammates.

He knew that more likely the not, he'd be facing them before he ever got the chance to leave again.

He figured they'd be happy he was back…they just simply wouldn't be pleased with his past actions.

A/N: Well, there was the first chapter. Hopefully it was enjoyable. I tried my best to keep everyone in character, so I hope I succeeded at that. I'll try to update as soon as possible!

I ALWAYS APPRECIATE ANY COMMENT, SUGGESTIONS, CRTICISMS, ETC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, then this wouldn't be called fanfic.**

**A/N: So sorry it took me a while to update…I have a whole list of excuses, but I won't bother wasting your time with them.**

**Big thanks to WingsRider for reviewing!!!!**

Chapter 2:

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!" a particularly loud blonde ninja bellowed, letting himself into Sakura's apartment.

'_Why? What the hell ever possessed me to give the damn guy a key?' _she thought, slowly blinking her eyes open.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, guess who's back?" Naruto said breathlessly, jumping onto her bed.

"Sasuke," Sakura muttered, burying her face deeper into the pillow.

"Yeah. Granny Tsunade just told me. How'd you know?"

"I saved his ass last night."

"Oh…" It was then Naruto realized how scantily clad his pink-haired teammate was.

"Oh…um…well…"Naruto stammered, quickly turning red.

When Sakura finally realized what Naruto was spluttering about, she blankly blinked a few times then pointed to the door and said, "Out."

"Right."

The jinchuuriki was grateful that she didn't try to bash his face in and decided to get out of there before she changed her mind.

Sakura painstakingly sat there for a few moments before getting up, dressing herself, and miserably trying to make herself look presentable.

"I have to leave for my shift at the hospital in fifteen minutes. We could go together and see Sasuke," she told the blonde, walking into her kitchen and pulling an apple out of the refrigerator.

"Okay," Naruto said, nodding enthusiastically as Sakura began eating her apple.

Taking a few more quick bites of her apple, Sakura threw it away and left her apartment, Naruto following behind her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You're here early today," Tsunade observed when the duo walked unto the hospital.

"We wanted to see Sasuke-teme," Naruto responded cheerfully.

"Hmmmm…well as long as you're in there, Sakura, you might as well see how he's recovering. There's quite a few scrapes and bruises we didn't heal."

"All right," the pink-haired nin replied, nodding her head in agreement.

Upon entering Sasuke's hospital room, Naruto practically jumped on top of his recently recovered teammate with a cry of "Teme!!!!!"

"Dobe," the sharingan user grunted.

'_My god, I suppose those two really haven't changed quite as much as I thought they did,' _she thought, resisting the urge to snort.

Sakura came to stand next to his hospital bed.

"I need to check over the wounds we didn't heal last night," she said quietly.

He glanced at her and gave a short nod.

She ran her fingers lightly over numerous scrapes and bruises.

There were more of them then she had thought, but they weren't really a big deal. Just trivial- scrapes and bruises.

"I'd heal these with my charka, but they're just petty little cuts. They'll heal in a week or so…I'll go find some antiseptic to clean them with so they don't get infected."

"Hn" was his eloquent response.

She had to resist the urge to slap him.

Honestly! The man knocked her out, left her on a stone cold bench in the middle of the night, disappeared for years, nearly ran her through with a sword, and all he had to say was 'hn'.

Discreetly taking a deep breath to calm herself, she moved to on of the cabinets in the room, pulling out a bottle of antiseptic.

Before slamming the cabinet door shut, she also grabbed a very small stack of cotton pads to apply the antiseptic with.

There was an awkward silence in which Sakura began to roughly apply the antiseptic to Sasuke's cuts.

Naruto interrupted the silence by asking Sasuke, "So… has Tsunade given you a punishment yet?"

"None that I have been informed of," he replied noncommittally.

"She'll probably let you know soon," Sakura said in a clipped tone, still focusing on applying the antiseptic.

She didn't ease up on her roughness which earned her a slightly dirty look from Sasuke.

She simply choose to ignore that look.

Naruto watched the two of them, half wondering exactly _what_ was going on in their heads.

He figured that Sakura had long gotten over Sasuke, but he didn't expect her to be…so…cold (for lack of a better word) towards him.

Well…things were certainly going to be interesting…and possibly violent.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke had to admit that he was slightly surprised when Naruto and Sakura came to visit him this morning.

He was more surprised at Sakura's behavior.

It wasn't like he expected her to still be a fan girl; no…in all honesty he didn't. He always knew that she'd grow out of it before long.

He wasn't expecting such a brusque treatment from her though.

His cuts still stung from her cleaning them.

He found it a bit strange that Naruto was so willing to welcome him back with open arms, whereas Sakura seemed ready to shun him.

It had been about an hour and a half since his former teammates had left and he was now finding himself itching to get out of the damn hospital…preferably out of Konoha even.

He had feeling that living the village was going to be harder this time, though.

"All right," Tsunade said, walking through the door.

"You can leave this hospital in about fifteen minutes. I'll be sending an ANBU her then to bring you to my office," the Hokage told him.

"I also have some clothes left here for you. The ones you came in are no more then dirty, blood soaked rags and I doubt you want to walk around n a hospital gown," she said dryly, spinning on her heel and exiting the room.

Much as Sasuke wanted to leave the hospital, he had an ominous feeling that once he did, he'd be _so_ screwed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It turned out that 'screwed' was a gross understatement.

After changing into the black fabric pants, dark blue t-shirt, and pair of sandals left for him as Tsunade had said, an ANBU appeared in the doorway beckoning Sasuke to follow him.

Tsunade was sitting at her desk when they entered the room.

She looked up and gestured for Sasuke to take a seat and told the ANBU he could go.

"So…Uchiha, I came to a decision about your punishement. Both I and the council have agreed that you don't deserve execution or imprisonment. For now, you are to remain in Konoha. You'll have to wear a charka tracking bracelet," she said, waving a thin, black bracelet.

"It'll let us know if you leave Konoha again and where to find you. I'm the only one who'll be able to remove it, so don't bother trying," the Hokage gave him a stern look.

"Also, I'll allow you back on Team 7, but you're still classified as a Genin. Depending on your behavior, you may be able to participate in the next chuunin exam."

"Fine," Sasuke gritted out, not happy about this situation at all.

He supposed he should be grateful that he wasn't being sent to prison, though. At least he'll have a chance to do some sort of training. Even if he was stuck in Konoha.

He disdainfully allowed the blonde woman to attach the damn charka tracker to his wrist and then turned to leave.

"Oh, and Sasuke?" she called after him.

"Hmmm?" he asked, pausing in front of the doorway, not bothering to turn around.

"If you leave Konoha again, you won't be getting off so easy next time. And that's an understatement."

"Hn."

'_Insufferable man,'_ Tsuande thought, reaching for a bottle of sake, attempting to put off paperwork. '_I wonder how Sakura ever put up with him. Then again, I had to put up with Orochimaru __**and**__ Jiraiya.'_

**A/N: So there was the second chapter. I didn't really like how it turned out, but I suppose it could've been worse. Hopefully you all don't think it's horrible. Sorry if you think this chappie was too short…I'll try to make them longer. I'll also try to update sooner than I did last time.**

**COMMENTS, SUGGESTIONS, CRITCISMS, ETC. ARE ALWAYS WELCOME AND APPRECIATED. **


End file.
